The AntiGorillaz
by inky octopus
Summary: the opposite of the gorillaz. a quick one-shot. maybe i might continue? probably not. have a good life. rofl.


Ok

**Ok ... I'm not entirely sure how I came up with this story ...**

**Methinks it should be ... readable. Just a one-shot, but maybe I might continue it if I get a few reviews...?**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Gorillaz, at all belongs to Jamie Hewlett/Damon Albarn etc (lucky buggers).**

**A little quirky, please R&R! Thank you in advance, fiz (or inky octopus). ...x**

The quiet bassist timidly ran a hand through his fluffy blonde hair. Nervously, he crept out of Kong. It was an early Sunday morning, and just like any other Sunday morning, the same was happening in every dormitory of Kong Studios.

In the basement was a very tidy, yet slightly after-shave smelling room, belonging to 2D, the quite podgy singer. Here he was asleep. He rolled onto his tummy and pressed into a nipple ring. Arousing, he woke swearing as he rubbed the affected area. The cursing had awoken the hanging-over woman beside him, half-naked, with a tit hanging over the right cup of her bra.

Patrolling the corridors, moving towards the drummer's room and opening the door, you would see a skinny black guy. Yet do not underestimate his size. A simple insult or curse aimed at him could earn you a trip to hospital with a whole body cast – the dark eyeliner, moody expression and complete hermitfulness of Russel emitted waves of warning for all those to dare even ask him what he wants for breakfast.

Moving a few rooms away was Noodle. Her room, decorated pink with Playboy Bunnies everywhere, boasted a tall Asian girl with long black locks and a pair of 36D babies. At this time on a Sunday, Noodle was in bed, a boy having left in the early hours of the day, presenting her with a couple of dark love bites to remind her of him.

Unfortunately, his gift was unneeded as he had lost something to her late at night. He didn't owe her anything except ten quid in cash.

Going back to the car park, Murdoc gingerly unlocked his Ford Fiesta and climbed in. The car was very tidy and neat and smelled rather pleasant. The only problem was Murdoc _hated_ his car.

Starting the ignition, Murdoc drove silently out of the Kong studio grounds and as he reached the edge of the cemetery, he flicked on radio 4 for some political arguments. Sighing with relief as he got onto the main road, he pushed his overlarge glasses further up his crooked nose and pushed harder on the accelerate pedal.

Dressed in his Sunday best, Murdoc arrived on time for the start of the church service. The beautiful, old Catholic church had doors flung open for the late morning mass and warmly welcomed the content bassist inside. Smiling at the Anglican rector and shaking hands with the Catholic vicar, the bassist headed for his favourite pew in the middle of the church hall.

--

Back at Kong, the drummer was slouching, half asleep on his bed, brooding over the point of life. He wasn't planning on coming out for breakfast again this morning, he might wait until lunch if he felt like it but at the minute he was too busy.

It was a well-known fact at Kong that Russel was a sort of hermit in the sense he loathed talking or communicating with others, and many ponder how he even got to be in the band. Many others still think he might need an extra exorcism. But who knew? Not even Noodle had spoke to Russel in, what, a few months?

From the drummer's room, it was possible to hear 2D quickly shuffling the girl out of Kong. It was likely he got very drunk or maybe high last night because secretly, he couldn't quite remember who she was. Ella, Sarah, Isabel, Jacqi, Lori or maybe Felicity...? Whoever she was, all the singer could remember was that she made a good shag. Literally shoving the girl into a car and handing her the keys, 2D strode quickly off to his room, where he would take his toast. Then he might go and visit Noodle...?

Trudging into the kitchen, he noticed a neat pile of letters waiting to be opened sitting on the kitchen table. Spotting one addressed to himself, he half-heartedly picked it up and dragged his thumb across the seal to reveal the contents. It read...

_**Dear Mr Damon Albarn,**_

_**I am writing again on behalf of the senior scholarship award you won several months ago in the prize draw. It seems you have not claimed your award and maybe you did not notice how you could get in touch and claim it be-**_

'Aaw, fuck youzz, sexing cuuuntssss. Why the fuck would I wan' a bloodeeee boff award? I don' wannoo get allll pissed up ove' this ... this. This,' 2D groaned as he slung the letter into the overcrowded bin. He slurred his words as he spoke, and swayed a little as he sauntered sexily out the kitchen, loosely clutching a slice of dry, burnt toast, wearing only very low-slung boxers. And piercings. Lots and lots of piercings.

--

It was also known around Kong that the mysterious 2D, that seemed all drugged-up and punky, was actually a really smart guy. With 12 GSCE's or O-Levels, mostly in mathematical or physic-type things, 2D was known to have a very big brain.

It made people laugh.

--

18 year old Noodle, now waking up from her lie-in, moaned and rolled over, checking the time was 11.16. Rubbing her eyes, she checked for Keryn. Nope, he'd gone just as he said he would. She lifted her head slightly more just to make sure he'd left the money. Sure enough, there was a crisp ten-pound note on her bedside table. Grinning evilly, Noodle flung back the sheets and checked herself in her full-length mirror. She pouted at herself, turned around and smiled, flipped around again and looked at herself full on.

She started at her feet. They were small and petite.

Her slender legs grew up and up until she reached a skimpy pink ribbon type thing that acted as knickers, with clips to hold up stockings. Her hips curved up to her slightly rounded belly, shadowed by a pair of knockers far too big for her size. She reached up her hands and cupped them underneath, adjusting them with a worried expression. Leaving them to be as they were before, she followed her figure up, to her shoulders, then her head.

Suddenly, without a knock, her bedroom door flung open to reveal the half naked singer coming face-to-face with the half-naked guitarist.

Most teen girls would shriek at a full-grown man entering their room, let alone when they are only wearing very skimpy knickers. But Noodle, who seemed to be with a different guy every night, turned on her cute mode and stuck out her chest and made sure she flicked her hair and licked her teeth before she answered, 'Hai, 2D?'

2D, completely unaware that not only was the girl not hiding herself, but that she was also turning her flirting skills onto him. He stopped and stared, well, ogled more like, taking in every aspect of her body just like she had just been doing herself.

--

Murdoc was a very strong Catholic Christian and owned several Bibles. He had never touched alcohol, or any illegal drug substance. He had never sworn, nor hurt anyone in anyway. He was very humble yet very geeky and was unfortunately confused about his sexuality. He had never kissed a girl, or a boy, but he did look up to 2D and secretly idolised everything he said or did.

But he was quite scared of Russel, so he decided after Mass to go out to a quiet restaurant for a Sunday lunch. Vegetarian, of course.

Murdoc was a very bizarre, geeky and humble character. However he got into Damon's band was also beyond many people.

--

'Mmm, harder, _harder_, HARDER!' Noodle screamed as 2D thrust his hips to hers as she yelped in pleasure. 2D groaned and soon came into Noodle. They spent a while recuperating after, panting and cleaning themselves up on Noodle's bed, discharging the condom.

It's amazing how popular the Gorillaz are.

How the hell could four people like this become bandmates?

A punk, a hermit, a Catholic and a whore?

Who knows?

_Fin._

**PLEEEEEASE R&R!!**

**PLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASE!**

**Fiz xx.**


End file.
